


Bumps along the way

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Starmora smut-shots [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, Clit Rubbing, Consensual Kink, Cute, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gamora is horny, Gamora loves her husband, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Sex, Healthy Relationships, Love, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Peter Quill loves his wife, Peter is cute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness kink if you squint, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sex Is Fun, Sex Positive, Sexual Content, Smut, So Married, Teasing, You do the math, here's some filth for your sunday morning, light pregnancy kink talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Fuck, she was beautiful. Absolutely divine.Every time he saw her naked body he was struck by how beautiful she was, that it washischild growing inside her right now.She was carrying his baby, and she was the most sexually pleasing sight he's ever seen, draped across the bed right now. All swollen belly with kicking baby because they loved each other and were having a child together, and it was his child in her beautiful belly right now, as Gamora near demanded (she wasn't a beggar) that he fuck her right now cause she was too horny for him not to.God, she was a dream.Gamora tilted her head back, and his hand drifted lower still, caressing her sizable baby bump.“I ever tell you how sexual you look like this?” Peter almost growled, rubbing her belly. “All naked and beautiful and carrying my child? You're so hot, babe. So sexy. Not even fair.” Peter’s lips skimmed up her throat, higher and higher, nipping at the shell of her ear.“I don't know,” Gamora smiled, humming in response. “Maybe you should tell me again.”It was so obvious she only wanted to hear more from him- he literally just told her how sexual and hot she was carrying his child- but he wasn't gonna make her beg.





	Bumps along the way

“You are so, so beautiful,” Peter murmured inbetween kissing her, his hand warm and gentle as he absentmindedly caressed her belly.

The baby bump’s gotten so big now that they have much more limited sexual positions than they used to. Limited ones that are comfortable for Gamora, and apparently the hormones made her really, really horny. That wasn't anything new. That had been present throughout her whole pregnancy. She was more often frustrated being confined to four or so sex positions when her libido was so high, but her husband and father of her child was very accommodating and saw to meeting her needs with eagerness and devotion.

God, she really was beautiful though. Divine.

And every time he saw her naked body he was struck by how beautiful she was, that it was _his_ child growing inside her right now.

She was carrying his baby, and she was the most sexually pleasing sight he's ever seen, draped across the bed right now. All swollen belly with kicking baby because they loved each other and were having a child together, and it was his child in her beautiful belly right now, as Gamora near demanded (she wasn't a beggar) that he fuck her right now cause she was too horny for him not to.

God, she was a dream.

Peter crawled into bed with her, kissing up her hand to her arm to her shoulder, making Gamora huff and blush and roll her eyes, because he knew she loved it when he did the overly saccharine sweet stuff like kissing her hand in the middle of sex, or giving a sweet kiss to her forehead in the middle of a good, hard fucking always made her blush. She often called him lame when he went over the top sappy with it and even though it embarrassed her, she loved it, so he kept doing it, knowing how much she loved it and how happy it made her even if she rolled her eyes with an affectionate huff at him being over the top a sweet.

Peter kissed his way to her shoulder, humming appreciative sounds into her skin. Pressing his lips all soft and sweet as his hands strayed, down to her breasts, his fingers teasing her very sensitive nipples.

Stiffening as he dragged his fingertips over them, and Peter smiled.

Gamora tilted her head back, and his hand drifted further, caressing her sizable baby bump.

“I ever tell you how sexual you look like this?” Peter almost growled, rubbing her belly. “All naked and beautiful and carrying my child? You're so hot, babe. So sexy. Not even fair.” Peter’s lips skimmed up her throat, higher and higher, nipping at the shell of her ear.

* * *

_She's told him before that she likes that talk from him, that kind of talk, so yeah. About how extremely attracted to her he is in her pregnant state._

_He's always attracted to her, that hasn't changed. But Gamora thought it was really hot when he brought up the whole child carrying thing during sex, and he was all too willing to please her. To indulge her._

_There was something about it to Gamora that was almost possessive, and Peter was never possessive, and she really liked the dirty talk about her carrying his kid._

* * *

_Like, as her partner, Peter wasn't possessive. Even in like dirty talk scenarios (that was more her style, saying he was hers while she fucked him)._

_He did get adorably jealous sometimes like a cute little kid when someone was hogging all of her attention when he always wanted to be the center of attention, wanted to captivate the room, and always wanted to be_ _ **her**_ _center of attention. Just wanted to steal her attention away._

_It was pretty damn adorable and so, so obvious when that was the case._

_But Peter was never actually possessive of her. Even in fantasy/dirty talk._

_She was the one who had a possessive streak bedroom-stylez._

* * *

_While she would say stuff like “You’re mine” Peter would only go so far as to say “You're my love”._

* * *

_Though he had told her before how hot he thought it was when she said stuff like that, did stuff like that._

_Told him that he belonged to her, that his body belonged to her. His lips, his cock, his very smackable ass, all hers and hers alone. He was hers. His body was hers cause he was hers. Peter was hers._

* * *

_Peter was never possessive of her or her body, even in dirty talk of just fantasy._

* * *

_Until, well, she was pregnant, and the first time he mentioned how she was carrying his child during sex. And it clicked for her. Sounded so fucking good._

_Peter was never possessive of her or her body, but he could be possessive of what was literally his child. And it hit all the right dirty talking centers of her brain, hearing him talk like that._

_Fuck, yes, Peter could be possessive of his baby while it was still inside of her._

_It was theirs. Something that belonged to them and no one else. This thing they made together. This beautiful thing they created. It belonged to them and them alone._

_And Peter could still be worshipful and call her my love and talk about what was so undeniably his (because she was giving it to him) and it was hot as hell._

* * *

“I don't know,” Gamora hummed in response to his question. “Maybe you should tell me again.”

It was so obvious she only wanted to hear more from him, because he literally just told her how sexual and hot she was carrying his child after he asked her that.

But he won't make her beg.

“So, so beautiful,” he started again, kissing down the light trail of downy hairs just below her belly button. “You're the most gorgeous,” he growled between his kisses, “perfect, transfixing- oop!” Peter exclaimed in surprise when he felt a kick through his lips as he placed kisses on her lower belly.

“He likes your voice,” Gamora explained with a shrug, of course their baby was reacting when Peter was talking so close to her stomach. The baby would kick up a storm just from Peter being in the same room and talking- he was much more active and Gamora got to feel all his movements.

And her heart swelled at the way Peter's eyes positively light up at the news.

“So do I,” she said with a smile.

Peter grinned, all the sultriness in his smile replaced by pure, unbridled joy.

“Well, I like you too, little guy,” he said before kissing her belly in the same spot with decidedly not the same sexual air as the last kiss.

No, this kiss was sweet and innocent and full of love as he affectionately rubbed her belly with a softness that wasn't meant for her at all.

With a touch that wasn't meant for her at all.

Nope, it was all him.

She thought if it were possible for her heart to burst at the sight, it would.

* * *

“You sure?” He asked again, after Gamora asked him to help pull her up so she could turn over for a more comfortable fucking position.

“You know, I've got some very talented fingers right here,” Peter waggled his eyebrows with a teasing grin, wiggling all five fingers in her face.

Yes, she knew. She remembered.

He had very nice fingers, and long arms.

It was incredibly pleasant the night before when he just rubbed her to orgasm all while making out with her downright languidly.

The memory just made her more eager to get this started. Cause she knew what she wanted. Him.

Gamora nodded.

“I want you inside me,” she said firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

Even though it was sweet him wanting her to lie back and relax, she wasn't an invalid right now, just slightly mobility challenged at the moment.

“Now help me up,” she demanded, opening and closing her hands to signal him to pull her upright.

Her belly was huge, okay?

It was hard to go from lying down to sitting up while this far along. She just needed help getting up so she could turn over on her hands and knees and get the deep fucking she was so ready for right now.

Peter chuckled at her impatience. She was so bossy.

Though, if he had to pick someone to boss him around, he'd choose her every time.

It took like, three whole minutes. For that simple transition.

After pulling her up, Peter helped her roll over onto her hands and knees, keeping her body steady as she was understandably a little off balance.

But all the work was definitely worth it.

Gamora dropped her head down to the bed with a low whine when she felt his fingers sliding along her sex, checking to make sure she was wet enough.

“Come on, Peter, just fuck me already,” she groaned in frustration.

Much to her relief she soon felt him lining up the head of his cock and pushing inside her, and when she groaned that time, it was in pleasure and sweet relief.

He felt so good filling her up.

Yeah, that was one thing his fingers couldn't give her.

“God, you feel so good, ‘Mora,” Peter moaned, sinking deeper into her.

She could say the same for him, if she could even speak at the moment, which was highly doubtful.

And whenever Peter grabbed onto her hips, started rocking into her deep and slow, she let out this low pitched keen that made his blood boil and balls tighten.

“Harder, please harder,” she whined, slumping over even further onto her elbows as he fucked her from behind.

And he complied, because shit, Gamora could be fucking scary if she thought he was treating her like something breakable.

* * *

He felt her core spasming around him in orgasm no less than four times. She was ridiculously sensitive as of late.

Plus, he was able to fuck her extra hard with his arm around her as a stabilizing influence, his hips pounding into her, but his arm cinched around her almost like a seatbelt, playing with her clit and just stroking her quivering sex. He still has one hand splayed flat on the bed as he fucks her over. A few times he's tried to move that hand to her hips, but when he's just holding onto her hips and fucking her doggy style, he has to go slower then, and that's really not the fuck she's looking for right now. Having his arm out and supporting himself on the bed gives him much better leverage.

It's not the most comfortable thing in the world, holding himself up like this with his arm locked, but that's pretty much what the holding her hips and going slow breaks were for, to give his tired arm a rest.

Besides, it's mostly his arm that's bearing the discomfort. His cock inside her feels amazing, and every inch of his skin pressed against hers is blazing.

It's a wonderfully dirty position. Where Gamora doesn't have to try too hard to balance, can just concentrate on feeling.

When he's got her bent over on her elbows like this, and his arm wrapped around her, his hand working over her cunt as he pounds her pussy- means she doesn't have to concentrate on keeping herself steady since he's doing it for her. Her center of gravity _has_ shifted, after all.

When he's wrapped around her, fucking her like this, she doesn't have to pay attention to anything other than just how good it feels, how overwhelming it is, just feel the pleasure pulsing as she whines, high and needy. Much more liberal with her noises than she is when she's focused on remaining somewhat composed. No, she doesn't have to focus on anything like this.

* * *

“P-Peter,” she whimpered when he again lifted off the bed, started pumping into her slow and smooth instead of the frenzied pace. It's a complaint, he knows. She thinks he's teasing her.

“Baby, chill out,” he chuckled, gathering up her glossy hair and smoothing it so it all spills over one shoulder, brushing it as a soothing little gesture. He runs his fingers down her spine, and Gamora shudders _beautifully._ “I don't have an augmented skeleton, my arm's just a little tired. You can be patient, can't you?” Peter asked with that dripping honey tone, moving in and out of her at a tortuous pace.

“You don't want me to stop fucking you while my arm gets a little rest do you?”

Gamora made some incomprehensible noise that he knew was a no as she slipped further down.

“You want me to keep fucking you?” He felt the way her pussy fluttered around his dick at his words.

“ _Please._ ”

* * *

It's not like it took that long anyway. She's just whiny. And needy. So fucking needy.

Peter thrusted into her, mumbling praises as he pumped her full, losing any sense of rhythm and just fucking her as hard as she begged him to before he came, spilling inside her and filling her with his cum. Gamora lost count how many times _she_ came during the whole thing. So many. Fuck, it was amazing. Always so good.

Peter helped her settle back down in a comfortable position before he went to fetch a washcloth for clean up, loving the blissed up, fucked out expression on her face.

* * *

And when he walked back in and saw his seed seeping out of her, trickling down her emerald thighs, as Gamora rested her hand on her pregnant belly, just fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

She really was the best thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He couldn't get enough of her. Fuck.

Gamora looked up, spotting him staring in the doorway, his jaw dropped.

“Is there a reason your jaw's on the floor right now, Peter?” She asked with a coy little smile, her eyes alight with humor.

“Y-you,” he stammered, his gaze going back and forth between her eyes and her very spread legs. On full display. If he didn't just come… fuck, there weren't words for how fucking filthy hot she looked. His pregnant wife basking in the afterglow, her legs spread and baring her cunt as he semen seeped out of her- Oh my god.

Gamora looked down, to what he was staring at. She hadn't thought twice about opening her legs like so as she laid in wait, since it really was the most comfortable after a fucking as thorough as that one. They were gonna have to change the sheets though, later, because their release was all over the place, but for now that didn't really matter. Peter had asked her that before- if she wanted to use condoms just to make clean up easier, but there would still be the slickness between her thighs of her own origin that really wasn't manageable after one orgasm, after three or four she was wet enough to ruin the bedspread on her own, thank you very much.

Besides, it always gave her such an erotic thrill to feel both their pleasure dripping down her thighs.

Apparently that was the sight he was so enamored with right now.

Her thighs were very slick right now with her own arousal, just from how wet he made her, but she guessed it was the image of his seed dripping out of her that made his jaw drop.

“You like that?” She asked with a sly smile.

Peter nodded dumbly, almost stumbling towards her on the bed once he'd finally managed to unstick his feet.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, to take her in, just really look at her in that moment, but Gamora wasn't satisfied with the distance, pouting because he was still too far away.

“Now come here, I'm getting cold,” she beckoned him closer.

“You're such a fucking liar,” Peter chuckled.

He knew for a fact Gamora had never been cold in her life. Thanks to her mods, unless there was ice forming and they could literally see their breaths, she never so much as feels a chill.

“I missed you?” She tried playfully, biting her lip.

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter shook his head as he crawled back into bed with her.

Yup, this was the good life.


End file.
